Adventure
The Adventure (tab) allows players to see any event or task they must complete during a day (or week). This tab may help players keep track of when timed events will occur or how many more rewards they have for their daily dungeons (just as a couple examples). Character EXP In the Adventure tab, you may see an information button beside an experience bar. This bar shows your total daily experience. Daily experience has a cap depending on the Server Level. The Server Level goes up every so often as the game is advancing in development. Once you click the information tab beside the experience bar, you'll see a tab that shows the following: Activity EXP & Reserve EXP # EXP earned outside of Main Quests is called Activity EXP. You CANNOT gain more Activity EXP per day exceeding your Daily Activity EXP Limit. # Daily Activity EXP Limit is determined by the Server Level. # When you've reached maximum Daily Activity EXP, all subsequent Activity EXP is converted into Feat. Reserve EXP is still used at the same rate even if you've reached your maximum Daily Activity EXP. You will simply get all Daily Activity EXP converted to Feat, and all your Reserve EXP will still be utilized at the same rate. # All Daily Activity EXP under the limit are saved as Reserve EXP. # When obtaining Activity EXP, a portion of it will be Reserve EXP. # Reserve EXP has a maximum of 30,000,000. Server Level & Heritage Bonus # Character Level cannot exceed Server Level # When both Server Level and character level has met certain conditions, the character will receive percentile Heritage Bonus to all EXP earned. # The bigger the gap between character level and Server Level, the higher the percentage for the character's Heritage Bonus. Activeness Players who participate in Dailies, Tribe events, Timed Events, Home dailies, Dungeons, etc. will earn "Activeness." Activeness gives you rewards from 50,000 coins to 1,000 gold. The Activeness rewards (as of Aug. 3, 2019) are listed below: Activeness 100: 1,000 Gold Activeness 80: 4 Map Fragments Activeness 60: 1 Rebirth Stone Activeness 40: 2 Map Fragments Activeness 20: 50,000 Coins Daily The Daily tab in the Adventure tab will show you a few options. Elemental Realm Elemental Realm (ER) is a game mode that allows players to fight 4 different types of waves with different specified elemental attributes. The most common method people take to participate in Elemental Realm is to AFK and gain all of their Brody's Patience rewards. This Brody's Patience reward gives players EXP and Coins. It may also reward players with feat scrolls, training manuals, and map fragments. There is a maximum of 60 Brody's Patience stacked. It will regenerate by 20 Brody's Patiences per day. Clearing a level in the Elemental Realm reduces Brody's Patience by 1. Each wave of Elemental Realm will reward 2 Activeness. The Activeness cap is 24 for Elemental Realm World Boss Chaos Onslaught Sage Trials View Sharing Timed Events Tiger Race The Great Imposters Arena League Tornsail Pit Fight Home Defence Fishing Derby War of Hook Brawl Crabi Migration Home Task Board Pier Loading Pet Expedition Tribe Deity Errands Sea Conquest Tribal War Totem Prayer Behemoth Trial Isle Raider Beachhead Dungeons Crystal Cavern Crystal Cavern (Elite) Saint's Rest Saint's Rest (Elite) Tornsail Island Tornsail Island (Elite) Kamikado Altar Kamikado Altar (Elite) Coral Palace Coral Palace (Elite) Oblivion Hall Oblivion Hall (Elite)